Diafthorá
by ansichten
Summary: Indonesia mendapat kunjungan tak terduga dari Jakarta. [OC]


**Korupsi** atau **rasuah** (bahasa Latin: _corruptio_ dari kata kerja _corrumpere_ yang bermakna busuk, rusak, menggoyahkan, memutarbalik, menyogok) adalah tindakan pejabat publik, baik politisi maupun pegawai negeri, serta pihak lain yang terlibat dalam tindakan itu yang secara tidak wajar dan tidak legal menyalahgunakan kepercayaan publik yang dikuasakan kepada mereka untuk mendapatkan keuntungan sepihak.

.

.

Diafthorá

Hetalia by Hidekaz Himaruya

.

.

Indonesia menelaah satu persatu kata yang telah tersusun rapi di dalam sebuah kertas yang di-print A4 serta tercetak dalam Times New Roman 12. Kata-kata itu tersusun begitu rapi dan terlalu banyak rima, Indonesia yakin bahwa bukan Sang Pengirim yang merangkai kata-kata yang merayunya mensetujui kebijakan baru itu, karena setahu Indonesia sangat sedikit atau malah hampir punah para Politikus atau Wakil Rakyat sudi duduk di depan Laptop mereka membuat kata-kata yang begitu manis ini. Well, karena kebanyakan orang yang mengaku Wakil Rakyat itu sibuk tidur saat Rapat Paripurna berlangsung atau malah mereka lebih gemar memamerkan barang bernilai puluhan juta ke Infotainment.

Indonesia hanya bisa menghela nafasnya saat memikirkan hal itu, ia baru akan membuka halaman selanjutnya sebelum suara ketukan terdengar.

"Masuk,"

Seorang Pria tegap yang memiliki rambut berantakan dan mencuat keatas masuk ruangan 4x5m milik Personifikasi Negara seribu pulau. Mata elang sekelam malam sang Pria itu menatap Indonesia dengan tajam sebelum akhirnya sebuah guratan senyum yang mirip seringai hadir di wajahnya.

"Siang Indonesia," ucapnya. Indonesia mengangguk sebagai respon serta meminta pria itu untuk duduk di depannya, "Terimakasih,"

"Tumben kemari, Jakarta ?" Indonesia langsung menyapa Personifikasi Ibukotanya dengan menanyakan maksud kedatangan pria itu kemari.

"Hanya—" Jakarta terdiam sesaat sebelum melanjutkan ucapanya, "Hanya mengkhawatirkanmu saja,"

Hening.

Indonesia merutuk dalam hati, tak memiliki kemampuan merespon jawaban Jakarta.

"Masalah Pemilu Presiden,"

"Oh .. Ya—" Indonesia menggaruk tengkuknya, ia bahkan hampir lupa bahwa tahun depan sudah Pesta Rakyat dalam rangka mencari Pemimpin Baru mereka, "Itu yang bikin kamu seformal ini?"

Indonesia heran, tentu saja. Jakarta bukanlah tipikal yang selalu serius seperti Surabaya, juga bukan pribadi yang menyenangkan seperti Bandung. Jakarta lebih kompleks, pria itu bisa bersikap layaknya Preman Tanah Abang hingga berlagak intelek. Jakarta yang ini hanya terakhir ia lihat saat tahun 1998.

"Hmm, mungkin bisa dibilang begitu," Jakarta tersenyum, ada kerlingan jahil di matanya, "Atau kamu mau aku masuk dengan parang seperti Makassar? "

Indonesia balas tersenyum, mengingat Jago Demonya dari Pulau Sulawesi, "Nggak, bisa dituntut kamu karena mencuri trademark dia,"

"Sama Makassar mah kasih Es Pisang Ijo aja dia udah diem,"

"Kayak kemarin waktu Rapat Kerja Nasional?" tanya Indonesia, Jakarta kini tertawa.

"Yah mungkin, dengan Makassar yang tiba-tiba naik ke atas meja dan mulai berdebat sama Surabaya masalah Kerupuk—

"—Serta diakhiri dengan Bandung ikutan naik itu menawarkan resep terbarunya," Indonesia memutuskan penjelasan Jakarta dan melanjutkannya.

"Lalu Padang mulai jualan Rendang dan Pontianak bawa-bawa kepiting yang akhirnya nangkring di rambut Gowa,"

"Surakarta gemetar saat itu," Indonesia tersenyum kecil teringat Personifikasi kota _Spirit of Java_ yang sudah menahan tangis diteriaki oleh Gowa.

"Bali dan Yogya?"

"Mereka sibuk menulis rencana mempromosikan Wisatanya,"

"Kita merasa begitu hidup saat bersama, ya," ucap Jakarta lirih, "Seperti Manusia yang bersaudara banyak,"

Mereka berdua terdiam, manik coklat jati bertemu dengan manik sehitam malam. Jakarta tak perlu menebak pertanyaan apa yang Indonesia ajukan.

"Kuharap ada seseorang yang memanusiakan kita," jelas Jakarta saat menatap sorot mata Indonesia yang meredup. Entah karena apa.

Mereka Personifikasi, itu yang Jakarta yakini semenjak ada seorang Pria berambut jabrik sewarna ladang padi menguning mengendongnya. Mengangkat serta meneliti dengan mata zambrud gelap lalu memanggilnya 'Batavia'.

"Kita manusia, Jakarta,"

Jakarta menggeleng, jelas tidak setuju. Mana ada manusia yang memiliki umur yang sangat panjang lalu tak bertambah tua sama sekali. Lihat saja Indonesia walau sudah berumur ratusan tahun serta berubah-ubah nama sama sekali tak mengalami penuaan. Jakarta meluruskan punggungnya, jarinya menekan meja.

"Kalau aku jadi Manusia, aku mau jadi KPK,"

"Kenapa?"

"Menangkap koruptor,"

"Penjara penuh nanti, Jakarta."

"Biar saja,"

Lalu hening. Mereka berdua kembali tenggelam dalam pikiran masing-masing.

Pemilihan Presiden RI sudah hampir di depan mata. Kini, mereka semua sibuk mengurusi Pemilihan Wakil Rakyat, baik DPR-RI atau DPR-D. Kesibukan itu membuat Indonesia sama sekali tak bisa bertemu salah satu adiknya. Ini termasuk tumben sekali Jakarta sudi mampir di kantornya. Biasanya pria berambut mencuat ini tak pernah datang kecuali ada urusan.

Indonesia kemudian berpikir, apakah nantinya bakal ada Presiden atau Wakil Rakyat yang mampu membenarkan kerusakan yang terjadi di dirinya dan adik-adiknya. Bukan, memang bukan bencana alam, tapi, penjarahan besar-besaran oleh yang terdahulu lah yang merusak dirinya serta adiknya.

"Sudah berapa?" Jakarta membuka mulutnya, menanyakan sesuatu dengan objek yang samar sembari menaruh lagi sikunya ke pahanya serta sedikit merunduk. Mata sekelam malamnya mengamati Indonesia yang masih terdiam.

"H-hah? Apanya?"

"Pejabat daerah yang korupsi, lah,"

"Oh .. 34 .."

"Woah, sama banyaknya dengan jumlah kita ya?"

"Iya Jakarta,"

Hening lagi.

Jakarta menangkap Indonesia tersenyum miris kepadanya. Pria berambut mencuat itu bisa merasakan penderitaan yang Indonesia alami. Mereka sama tapi berbeda. Negara dan Kota.

"Sudah berbicara dengan Superiormu?" tanya Jakarta memutuskan keheningan yang selalu menghampiri. Ia bukanlah orang yang gampang mencari bahan bicaraan. Ralat itu. Jakarta jago mencari bahan ejekan, terutama bila melibatkan Personifikasi Kota Pahlawan yang siap menyalaknya.

"Sudah,"

"…Lalu?"

"Yah begini, 'Saya prihatin,' hanya begitu saja,"

Jakarta berdiri, menghampiri sisi Indonesia lalu menepuk pundak sang Negara, "Badai pasti berlalu,"

"Katakan padaku Jakarta. Kalau kau manusia, maukah kau memakan daging adikmu—" Indonesia menghela nafas sebelum melanjutkan, "—daging Bandung atau Depok misalnya,"

Yang ditanya mengerutkan kening, campuran tak paham atas pertanyaan yang Negaranya lontarkan. Tangannya hanya mengusap-usap pundak Indonesia.

"Jawab Rangga,"

Nama manusianya disebut. Jakarta terkesiap. Pembicaraan yang tak pernah ia pikirkan akan terjadi saat memasuki kantor kakaknya.

"Tidak."

"Lalu kenapa mereka bisa memakan daging orang, Jakarta?"

"Siapa?"

"Koruptor,"

"Koruptor itu Kanibal, Rangga. Ia bisa memakan daging manusia tanpa merasa berdosa sama sekali. Uang yang mereka curi, seharusnya dialirkan ke Rakyat yang membutuhkan, agar Rakyat bisa membeli beras—" tangan sang Negara mengepal, gemetar hebat, "—untuk anak mereka. Untuk penghidupan yang layak, tapi—"

Ibukota terhenyak akan apa yang Indonesia katakan. Ia sungguh tak berpikir sejauh itu. Manik hitam kelamnya menatap Indonesia dalam diam, negara itu gemetar dengan buku-buku jari yang memutih. Sudah jelas menahan amarah.

"—tapi mereka malah membuat proyek untuk orang miskin dan mencuri uangnya. Menghamburkannya dengan beli tas berjuta-juta dan mereka pamerkan di TV—" Indonesia menunduk dalam-dalam, "—Ini sakit Rangga,"

"Aku tahu,"

"Sakit .. Bahkan saat Kompeni bego itu datang dan memaksa kita untuk bekerja siang-malam sampai Jayapura pingsan tak sesakit ini," Tangan kuning langsat sang Negara ditangkupkan ke wajahnya, dengan siku ditumpu di paha, "Lebih sakit dari saat Bandung membakar dirinya demi kita, lebih sakit dari tragedi Jembatan Merah Surabaya—"

"…..Indonesia,"

"-Ini sakit Rangga, karena kita berperang melawan bagian dari kita. Rakyat kita,"

Jakarta terdiam. Lidahnya kelu, semua yang dikatakan oleh Indonesia benar adanya. Tidak berlebihan. Kini para rakyat berduyun-duyun merampok dan merampas milik mereka sendiri hanya untuk ego mereka. Jabatan diperjual-belikan dengan maksud balik modal saat mereka duduk di kursi jabatan.

Kacau.

"Rangga, kapan lingkaran setan ini akan berakhir?" Indonesia bertanya kecil, sebuah pertanyaan yang tak bisa dijawab oleh adiknya.

.

.

.

Kapan? Hanya generasi barulah yang bisa menjawabnya.

.

.

Ditulis oleh Penulis yang lagi nyasar nun jauh di sana dengan Penulis lainnya yang teriak-teriak bilang Korupsi itu nge-jleb. Diupload pukul 05.51 Pagi dengan suhu 7 Celcius oleh Penulis yang lagi nyasar.

RnR memberikan senyum manis bagi Penulis yang sedang nyasar.

Terima kasih sudah membaca.

Diafthorá [Greek] : Korupsi

[Lingkaran Setan dalam Istilah politik diartikan : Kemiskinan, Kesenjangan Sosial, dan Korupsi merajalela]


End file.
